Ryan Industries
Sitemap Ryan Industries (Ryan's Surface Organization) * See Also North Atlantic Project --- --- --- --- --- Includes Ryan's remaining Surface Assets/Properties/Businesses. It took a long time to sell off his holding to pay for Rapture - to get full value (and do that for many Immigrant's properties as well). The organization continued with assistance through Raptures existence - needed to fill in gaps of shortcomings preventing the City being Self-Sufficient. --- --- --- Ryan Owned Ships and Airplanes which he used in the construction of Rapture . . . . . . . . . This kind of amphibious plane was called a "Flying Boats" which were long range (for their time) passenger airplanes which could (as their name implies) land and take-off from the water. They are something that could make direct transits to Rapture AND were available in the era (they operated pre-war 30s ...). They could also land and take of from other clandestine locations outside of Rapture. --- --- --- Apollo Worldwide Airways System (Ticket on Luggage in Porter's Bunker) ': add to business list?? Had this been one of Ryan's corporate businesses (like Hughes and his TWA) ?? Using seaplanes to get to and from Rapture may have been done on a small scale, though the North Atlantic's weather may have made it problematic much of the time. This for smaller shipments not warranting an entire ship. Dropoffs/deliveries of cargo (via parachutes) and recovery by submarine/boat may have worked for some high value/critical cargo. --- --- --- '"Flying Boats" Rapture (NOT Some Infinite BS Weirdness...) ''' : The Novel has Ryan arriving at an a-building Rapture with McDonagh on a plane. "Flying Boat" type planes were used for long distance travel (with water landing ability) before WW2 (because of their ability to refuel mid-ocean at islands and did NOT require an airport). They were later superseded by long(er) distance ground-based planes using new aircraft technologies developed/advanced during the war (but THOSE require a land airport to operate). With possible industrial uses (Sea Construction Projects), Ryan's companies may already have had this type of plane long before Rapture was started. A Problem is trying to dock such a plane at the Lighthouse, a situation mostly like being on the open Ocean. Small boats would be used to transfer to the Lighthouse landing steps (from the plane anchored at a safe distance.). Those planes would still be used for quite a while to deliver small 'express' freight to Rapture , and likely to transport the richest immigrants coming to Rapture. --- --- --- '''Ryan Institute for Deep Ocean Research : On Surface - effort more sorting through scientific/engineering developments done by others (Ryan doesn't have the (INFINITE BS FANTASY) cash for bigger projects). And then its only doing research specifically for Rapture or channeling the information down. Development of undersea construction techniques would be good to have predate Rapture's being built by MANY years (( '' I detest the many Wave_of_the_hand storytelling flaws/unlikelihoods Infinite BS and BaSx have in them. '' )) Similar 'information'/research efforts would be made for many other project technologies. The Institute was a good cover for the mapping project to find a site to build Rapture. - Ryan talked a group of scientists into coming to Rapture who would get an 'Opportunity of a Lifetime' via Rapture's direct access to the Ocean environments. Remote facilities would be located somewhat away from Rapture's side-effects (environmental disruptions/disturbances and pollution of various sorts). More than a little of the Institute's work indirectly was meant to find profitable resources for Rapture to make use of (Ryan was always worried the Surface World would destroy itself before his City was self-sufficient). Various resource surveys were carried out in the areas near the City ( ... Info for MMORPG Players to find on expeditions to what's left of the "Institute"). The Institute would be attributed with making some/many Advances in submarine/diving technologies (and indirectly leading to the Big Daddy program - who were use for maintenance initially). * Fish Farming * Ocean Agriculture * Mining and Materials --- --- --- To Help Hide Rapture - DISINFORMATION and CONFUSION : - Creating Rumors : Ryan's agents investigated reports that Hitler was hiding in Hollywood. Such were whispered into the ears of various media folk. The more there were of such crackpot rumors, the less attention might be paid to 'rumors' about Rapture. --- --- --- --- --- . .